Le plus responsable
by Shade-Lady
Summary: ...n'est pas celui qui se croit l'être. Oh pitié, mais on le sais tous que ce sont tous les trois de gros irresponsables... d'où la question : lequel l'est le plus ? Et le moins ? Messires Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal, pour vous servir...


_Je suis coincé. _

_Mais d'une manière difficile à imaginer._

_Je suis devant mon PC, il est une heure et demie du matin, je ne suis pas fatigué, pourtant il faut que je dorme, je n'ai rien à faire sur mon ordinateur, mais la chaleur m'empêche de m'assoupir ou de provoquer chez moi une once de sommeil. _

_C'est embêtant. _

_Et c'est dans ses moments là que me viens souvent à l'idée les plus folles exubérassions pour combler un ennui creux. Alors n'imaginez pas que je vais vous concocter quelques chose de pointilleux et raffiné, il est tard, il ne faut pas rêver (quoi que moi, j'aimerais bien le faire en ce moment *soupir*)._

_Les victimes du jour (de la nuit) : Sephiroth et Genesis. _

_J'essayerai de rendre à Square Enix les plus gros morceaux…_

Angeal soupira.

Assied dans les gradins de la grande salle d'entrainement, situé au 11èmes étages de l'immense tour Shinra, il regardait depuis plus d'une heure ses deux amis se battre avec acharnement. Le coude sur la cuisse, la main retenant sa tête en avant pour que son regard lasse reste visé sur les deux combattants. Le Général s'était vu écarté de l'entrainement pour cause de « raison personnel ».

Raison personnel de n'importe quoi; Sephiroth et Genesis voulaient juste s'affronter seul à seul pour déterminer, encore une fois, lequel d'entre eux deux était le plus fort, le plus courageux, le plus à même de terminer en tranche extra fine, et blablabla…

Bah, de toute façon, un combat entre ses deux énergumènes ne pouvait que mal finir. Angeal le savait, et ne suivait attentivement les échanges que pour intervenir avant la mort prématuré de l'un des deux Généraux. Pourquoi était-ce lui, la sagesse et le bon-sens, dans ce groupe ? Ça ne lui plaisait pas de jouer ce rôle, c'était bien trop ennuyeux et cela engendrait trop de responsabilité pour lui. Si par malheur quelqu'un se blesserait en sa présence, on lui reprocherait de ne pas être intervenu à temps. Tout ça parce que, lui, ne convoitait pas le titre de Héro qu'il avait reconnu depuis longtemps à Sephiroth.

Mais Genesis n'était pas du même avis. Tiens, Genesis, le rôle du mec à responsabilité lui aurait parfaitement convenu ! Calme et posé, il avait le sens du devoir et une force quasi égal au Héro attitré. Il lui manqué juste la qualité principal pour ce poste : Le souci de se préoccuper de ses amis.

-Arrête de fuir ! Un véritable Héro affronte le danger en face.

Un nouveau soupir éleva les épaules d'Angeal. Les vociférations du Général roux tombaient sur Sephiroth au même rythme que son épée incandescente. L'argenté parait, esquiver, contrait de temps en temps, mais essayait de faire le moins de dégât possible. Genesis en faisait assez pour deux.

Au moment ou Angeal piquait du nez, bercé par les coups d'épées monotones des armes s'entrechoquant, un cri perçant lui fit relever la tête. A moitié dans les vapes, il dû d'abord discerner qui avait pu pousser un tel cri. Son regard s'accrocha sur Genesis, tombé à genoux, son arme auprès de lui, sa main droite compressant son épaule gauche. Il fronça les sourcils puis se leva, près à agir.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix assez forte à Sephiroth.

Ce dernier était d'un calme placide, il se tenait le dos bien droit, fièrement campé dans ses bottes en regardant Genesis d'un air lasse, presque ennuyé.

Il tourna la tête vers le Général à la chevelure ébène qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé nous observer ?

Ah. Un point pour le Héro.

-Je…Je regardais ailleurs quand j'ai entendu un cri, essaya Angeal en se disant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait en train de mentir.

Sephiroth reposa son regard mako sur le dos vouté de Genesis.

-Il s'est pris un coup à l'épaule, rien de bien grave.

Le général, toujours aux milieux des gradins, se décida et descendit les marches pour entrer dans le terrain d'entrainement.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-il en s'agenouillant près du roux, posant une main consolante sur son épaule.

Sa main fut chassée sèchement par un revers de bras. Il fut étonné par ce geste d'animosité à son égard, lui qui n'avait rien fait et qui s'inquiétait pour son ami plus que semblait le montrer le général au masamune.

Rageur, Genesis se releva en tenant toujours son épaule dans sa main, suivit d'Angeal.

Il foudroya Sephiroth du regard, à tel point que le général aux épis noir cru pendant un instant que son ami pouvait également lancer des boules de feu de par ses yeux.

-Je te le rendrais au centuple, gronda le rouquin les dents serrées. Je te promets de te faire un jour découvrir ce qu'est la défaite.

Puis il s'en retourna, la cape rouge claquante, pour se diriger à grande foulée vers la sortie. Sephiroth et Angeal fixèrent la porte close pendant quelque instants, puis ce dernier ce tourna vers l'argenté.

-Tu ne le trouve pas étrange c'est temps-ci ?

Sephiroth continua de mitrailler la porte du regard, puis après être sûr qu'elle resterait immobile sans qu'aucune tête rousse ne vienne la pousser, il tourna des yeux dès plus innocent vers Angeal.

-Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Eh bien… Je le trouve deux fois plus acharné contre toi qu'auparavant. De plus, cela va faire maintenant trois jours que je le vois sans la compagnie de son cher Loveless.

Un fin sourire étira le coin des lèvres de l'argenté.

-Oui, tu as raison, il a surement un gros problème.

L'ironie était presque imperceptible, mais elle était bien là.

Angeal s'en aperçu.

-Tu n'y crois pas ?

-Moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Un problème, il en a peut-être, peut-être pas, et ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Le Général d'ébène n'en était pas si sûr.

-Je crois qu'il faut que tu lui parle.

Sephiroth le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui proposer de se teindre en vert.

-Pourquoi moi ? Tu es bien plus qualifié pour ce genre de chose, et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

-On ne peut pas le savoir si l'on ne lui demande pas, moi je suis son ami et je crois l'avoir vexé, et toi, il te déteste mais te respecte d'une certaine manière, donc il serait plus probable qu'il se confie à quelqu'un dont il a une certaine reconnaissance.

-Reconnaissance ?

-Oui…Bref : Va lui parler.

Angeal laissa Sephiroth sur cette phrase, quittant la salle d'entrainement.

Sephiroth soupira, pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui, la sagesse et le bon-sens, dans ce groupe ? Angeal aurait très bien pu s'en charger…

_Mouarf *baille* … Je suis trop fatiguée pour poster un yaoi maintenant, bientôt, surement, quand j'aurais le temps… *baille*_

_C'est ça, maudissez moi, le yaoi sera néanmoins posté en fonction des review que je recevrais. Que les envieux s'expriment ! _


End file.
